The present invention relates to a disk player and, more particularly, to a disk player in which a phase-shift and tilt of an optical pickup can be adjusted.
In general, a disk player using as a recording medium disks such as a compact disk (CD), a video-CD, a laser disk (LD), a digital video disk (DVD), a CD-ROM, or a DVD-ROM which can store more information on a disk having a limited recording area has been developed. Accordingly, to store more information on a disk having the same recording area, the width of a recording track of the disk should be narrowed and the distance between tracks should be decreased. Also, a highly accurate optical pickup and a deck mechanism corresponding thereto is required to record information on and reproduce information from the high density disk.
To maintain the highly accurate deck mechanism, there should be no tilting of the optical pickup in which light is irradiated from the optical pickup at an angle to a disk. The types of tilt include a radial tilt in which light is irradiated at an angle in a radial direction of the disk and a tangential tilt in which light is irradiated at an angle in a tangential direction of the disk.
Also, a phase shift is generated when the optical pickup reciprocatively deviates from a path in a radial direction of the disk, although the optical pickup must accurately reciprocate radially across the disk toward the center of the disk.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional disk player, both ends of a guide rail 3 are fixed to a deck 5 by brackets 4 and a spindle motor 6 is fixed to the deck 5 by a screw 7. The spindle motor 6 rotates a disk (not shown) placed on a turntable 2 by rotating the turntable 2. A pair of guide rails 3 guide the optical pickup 1 to move radially with respect to the disk.
In the above structure, when the guide rails 3 are not assembled parallel to the plane of the deck 5 due to allowance for assembly of the bracket 4 and allowance for manufacturing of the bracket 4 itself, or when the spindle motor 6 is not installed perpendicular to the plane of the deck 5, the light emitted from the optical pickup 1 does not accurately hit the disk so that an error occurs in the operation of the optical pickup 1. Also, a reproducing error of the optical pickup 1 occurs due to the phase shift which is generated when the optical pickup 1 reciprocates as being deviated from the disk-radius directional path.